


hang over

by zaki374



Series: he so soft [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: I made Jeff a chubby boi, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: if sounds awful I'm sorry





	1. a drive way home

*buzz* *buzz* Ben looked at his phone he picked it up *beep* "hello?" "*hic* hey B-Ben~" he slurred "you're drunk aren't you," Ben said flatly "h-how did y-ya tell" Jeff slurred and stuttered "you stutter when you're drunk" he answered "*Awwwww* c-come ooooon *hic* i-it's not t-that noticeable *hic*" Jeff whined "*sigh* anyway where are you?" "baaaaarrrrr that's where I am *hic*" "*sigh* don't worry I'll drive you home" "no no no ya don't *hic* hafta do thaaat *hehehehe*" "*Ummm* okay why not," he said sarcastically "y-ya see this *hic* guy thinks he can drink moore then me" he slurred "what?" "oh *hic* y-ya can't hear?" "n-no I'm just confused as to how the hell you got into a competition with a drunk guy" "well it allll s-started when I was drinking an-and then I saw this guy this fuckin guy...he was...he was starin at me there was a...a beer in his *hic* hand..." "...and?" "I-i'm trying to *hic* remember Benji...oh yeeeaaaah now I *hic* remember okay, okay so then walked over to the and next to em" "are you setting next to him now?" "*hic* nooo I'm the bathroooom" "*sigh* oh Jeff" "Whhhaaaaa come *hic* oooooonnnnnn" Jeff whined "*sigh* when will you be coming home" "until the *hic* fuck guy goes home" "...alright see you there J" "wait wha-" *beep* Ben began to stretch after a few minutes he stopped and got up off the couch and walk towards a rack he took two jackets his own and Jeff's he put his jacket on and opened the door the wind blew harshly in his face but that didn't him and he closed the door and walked towards the car he opened the back car door and put the Jacket in the back seat he got out and closed it and went over to the car door and opened it, he got into the drivers seat he closed the door and started the car

*beep* *beep* Ben got out his phone "hello?" "Bennnnnjiiiii" Jeff whined "*sigh* J" he a bit irritated "why did *hic* hang up on meeeee" Jeff said kinda crying a bit "J calm down-" "n-no I wanna know why hung up on *hic* on meeeeee" whined again "you wanna know why I hung up on you?" "yes...*hic*" "because you said that you'll be waiting until the "fuck guy goes home" "...*hic* what's wrong with that?" "cause that guy would be staying there for hours unless the bartender kicks him out" "*hmf* well if he'ssss staying t-then I'm staying" "Jeff he's gonna kick you out if you stay too" "...*hic* well I'm gonna fight em" "*sigh* Jeff" "a-anyway looovvveee yooou~" Jeff said as sweetly as he could "love you too Jeff" *beep*

Ben drove up to the bar he stopped the car and opened the car door and walked over to the back of the car and open the back car door and opened it getting Jeff's jacket and closed the door and walked over to the bar door and opened the door "ey Ben" the bartender said the man had red hair and blue eyes "hey Tony" Ben walked into the bar "here to bring Jeff home again?" Ben giggled a little "yeah" Tony walked out of his counter while Ben walked over to the bathroom and opened the door they saw Jeff lying on the floor "he must like sleeping here *huh*" Tony said jokingly he walked over to Jeff and lifted him up by his arms and Ben walked up to them and walked up to him by his legs they then hauled him out of the bathroom "this is getting ridiculous" Ben said irritated "*heh* *heh*...yeah" as they made outside Ben lowered his legs and opened the back car door Ben then handed Tony his Jacket "put it on him please" Tony then got the jacket and put it on him tho it was hard -again you know why- the two lifted him again put him in the back of the car Ben then closed the car door "thank you, Tony," "don't mention it" Ben then got into the car and close the door Tony the walked up to window "oh and Ben Jeff's not allowed to be in my bar anymore" "...alright" "ya know cause all time he stayed in braking things..." "yeah, yeah I know...anyway bye Tony" "bye Ben" Ben started the car again and drove off


	2. wakin up with a massive headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, after one year, I represent chapter two of hangover

"*Mmmmm*" Jeff opened his eyes sluggishly he felt pain a sudden pain rush through his head "*Uggghhhghhghghghgghghghgh*" Jeff groaned as he put his hand on his head "look whos finally awake" Jeff turned his head to see Ben "*Mmhmhmmhmhmmhmhmh* Ben?" Jeff said as rolled over to his side "yep" Ben said Jeff put his hand on his head "what the hell happened?" "Well to put it simply you, got drunk, got into tony's bar and I drove you home" "oh" "also tony told me you can't be in his bar anymore" "I can't go to his bar anymore?"Jeff whined "yep," Ben said matter a factly "where well I go now," Jeff said sadly "well you can drink with me," Ben said seductively while climbing his stomach "*phhtt* oh stop Ben I'm to hangovered for that" "yeah I know that dumbass" Ben said jokingly Jeff giggled and Ben giggling back Ben wrapped his arms around Jeff and Jeff pulled him closer Ben blushed and averted his eyes Jeff snickered "jeff!" Ben whined as his face was even redder than before Jeff snickers turned into light giggles "the hell Jeff" Ben blurted "sorry benny" said "wha-whatever" he said looking away after a few minutes Jeff started to snuggle up against there bed and began to close his eyes "Jeff?" Ben asked "ye" Jeff answered sluggishly with both of his eyes fully closed "are you sleeping?" Ben questioned "well what do think," Jeff said his voice getting thick with sleep Ben paused for a minute he then answered "can I join you" "Benny we've been sleeping together in for *YyyyYYyAaAAwwwNN*...two years the answered should be fairly obvious" Ben gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Jeff "yea" and they slept together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while :(


End file.
